yoltrundfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rapists
The Sin of Rape is a selfish sin of Yoltrund punishable in Horohktahl. About The Rapists are divided into three different types. * Rapists of the Body - those who defile the the body and take it by force and without consent. * Rapists of the Mind - those who corrupt other people for their own selfish gain. * Rapists of the Soul - those who use religion or beliefs to corrupt the religion or beliefs of others for their own selfish gain. Punishment The Rapists have three different punishments. * Rapists of the Body - they are cast into pits similar to the Lustful of Flesh filled with serpents, however once ensnared bythe serpents, the sinners are violently violated by the serpents, the exact circumstances are not told in the story. * Rapists of the Mind - these sinners are cast into a barren landscape with their heads twisted around to face behind them. They walk by guiding each other along, although with all of them unable to see in front of them, they walk blindly and in circles. * Rapists of the Soul - these sinners are cast into a burning desert with burning sands and a volcano in the distance, spewing molten rock that kindles the fires of the sands. The sands themselves churn and "breathe", fueling fires within them as screams of sinners erupt from the openings in the sand. The rapists are forced to run across the burning sand and should they stop, the sands will devour them, ensnaring the sinner within them and are forevered burned from within the sands. Description Brand "The Wardens of the Unwilling\n\nThe Sin to steal from the Unwilling is cruel and dark. To take by force what they cannot have, what is not theirs to take, and to corrupt the mind and soul while defiling the body, such cruelty may they suffer in death." Rape of the Body described by the King "So you have forced one to yield in Body? So the value of free will means nothing. You hold the will of others to be worth nothing so long as you will it. You want, therefore you take. And if you can't have it, you take it by force. There are Gods, Men, and Kings much like yourself. And in the end, they all burn." Rape of the Mind described by the King "To steal the free will of one's mind is a cruel malice. To force someone into your selfish talons, to act as you would, to commit your wrongs for you, to be your tool of suffering against their will, how cruel a torment for the innocent, and may their torment be just as cruel." Rape of the Soul described by the King "To steal the individuality of one, to steal what makes them unique. The ones you claim to be among are wardens of their innocents. They torture their prey by stealing what makes them who they are. They shape and mould them into something hideous. This corruption they lead will spread on into others, forcing this change into them as well. They spread like a flame with no end, so long as the fire is fueled." Trivia * The torments for the Rapists of the Body aren't fully described, but it's assumed that they are raped by the serpents and judging by the theme of the torments, it's possible that they are violated in every bodily opening.